User talk:Green Ninja
Talk Archive *Archive One Leave all new messages under this line. Party Wont to Come to my Party! Time:4:00 pm Happy Easter! (from Edrussell1203) Happy Easter! Happy Easter Have fun everyone! Happy Easter :D -- Dps04talk 16:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Template 4 U User this template: Template:Customs :) --Fooly8 (talk) 01:59, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Template Prize I want to give this template to you for editing during the hard times when Spike Hike confirmed that there would be no April Fools' Party this year. Add the template to your userpage or where you put your templates with EditedNoAprilFools. Below is what the template looks like. Enjoy the prize! Heyo Hey come on chat!SandorL (talk) 22:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Images Hi GN, Here are the images that you requested: Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 Pre Login Sword Penguin.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Pre Login Robot 001.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Pre Login Robot 002.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Pre Login Robot 003.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Pre Login Robot 004.png Marvel Super Hero Takeover Pre Login Robot 005.png Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Hi GN, Congratulations for reaching your 12,000th edit! Thank you for your contribution, have a happy editing, and waddle on! :D Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:59, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Just heard the news Hi Green Ninja! its sad to hear that you are blocked, but it seems you are blocked for 1 day only :D, Well, see ya tomorrow pal! --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 21:16, April 7, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congrats! Thanks! I hope to use my power responsibly. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 23:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' CPCentral Hello, I was wondering if I could be part of the CPCentral team in charge of tracking mascots. Just asking. Licensing Hi GN, I heard you were blocked for uploading files from the new wiki. I'm pretty sure that you've already been told not to upload them, but even if you do- and make sure not to do it frequently- add to the upload summary (or later to the file page itself) , or mention the file source in the upload summary. Penguin-Pal (talk) 20:32, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Green Ninja! What Did You Do! >:0 - YOU BETTER STOP EDITING WAR MACHINE, MAN! - 0:< Congrats Congrats on getting chat mod again! Im glad you got your rights back! How did you get them? Fotty Why man Why? I was posting the polo field custom and you took it away >:( RE: Hi Penguin-Pal updated the CSS and JS files for the wiki so it appears as that. :Yes : RE:Marvel Wiki Logo Hi GN, I'm sorry, but the vote has already begun and some people voted by this time, so it's no possible to update logo submissions. Penguin-Pal (talk) 09:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter and Earth Day 2013 from Phineas99! Captain Mordecai; The Regular Avenger! April 22, 2013 Hey there! I know Easter is late of not but anyways...here is the Easter gift along with the Earth Day gift! Hope you like it! Oh and remember to turn green, and help protect the Earth and then eat some eggs! :D :P Easter 2013 Gift.png|Happy Easter from Phineas99! Earth Day Gift.png|Happy Earth Day from Phineas99! Cutouts Hey Green Ninja! Heres the cutouts you wanted: COOL DUDE XD.png SONIC BLAST!.png Enjoy! Stop. Stop renaming. I know alot about Marvel. Now stop it.It never did say it was Rescue on CP so just shush. Rarity of the Super Hero Hoodie Please look at this. 15:47, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Marvel heroes Do you mean like my "from a Player Card" type stuff? I'd do it the exact color as the penguins in the catalog. Please reply. :) '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:48, April 29, 2013 (UTC)' Marvel Heroes pics I'm cutting it close, but here it is. :) Skaar ava.png Red Hulk ava.png She-Hulk ava.png A-Bomb ava.png Iron Spider ava.png Odin ava.png Captain Marvel ava.png Sif ava.png The Mandarin ava.png Iron Patriot ava.png Mark 42 ava.png Heartbreaker ava.png Nightclub ava.png Silver Centurion ava.png War Machine ava.png '--Ocean6100 (talk) 01:34, April 29, 2013 (UTC)' In-game Are those really necessary? '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:09, April 30, 2013 (UTC)' In-game (dos!) I don't know, it's very time consuming. I may later; I'll have to think about it. '--Ocean6100 (talk) 00:46, April 30, 2013 (UTC)' Vote Page Please look at the Vote Page and vote on my section. 15:14, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Excuse Me Hey Green, remember that time you tried to make everyone think that you were eating pizza with Polo Field and Billybob? Well, take a look at this video if you haven't seen it before, you may not like what you see: -Charlie T. Penguin (talk) 04:21, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Superhero Battle TODAY Remember, the superhero battle is TODAY! I hope you will join me in my igloo, on Mountain, at 2PM PST!! -User:Jonah Simm Chat Can you come on chat please. I would like to talk to you. :) -- S h u r o w 00:04, May 17, 2013 (UTC) You're Invited! Chat Can you go to chat please! --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 22:51, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Chat Go to chat, i need to ask you something --Carlos Mtz2 (Talk) (Blogs) 22:25, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on the chat please. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 11:23, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Nevermind. (user · talk · blog · · · user= }} logs · type=block&page=User: }} block log · type=rights&page=User: }} rights log) 11:25, May 24, 2013 (UTC) GN- Where did you get this? WHERE? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/File:Snow_Sensei_Full.jpg . I cannot for my life find the swf that is from, but I need it so bad to make some wicked cool stuff.SandorL (talk) 11:37, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Hi Green Ninja, You have been promoted to a rollback for your hard work and dedication to helping the wiki! Congratulations! Keep it up! If you need any help, ask an Admin Thanks, --[[User:Roger6881|'Roger6881']] [[User_talk:Roger6881|'Waddle On!']] 19:31, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hi Green Ninja! Sorry I didn't respond to you on chat, I was busy writing my Fun Fact. :P Anyways, I'm going to start on the blog now! Any suggestions on what to add? -- S h u r o w 01:32, June 1, 2013 (UTC) CPCC 2013 Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:22, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Cadence custom. Here's your custom! --PixieLil ♥ The Gadget Girl (talk) 18:00, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Summer Card! Have a great summer! ~ From user:Autoeditior ''Untitled'' NO SWAG :Huh? Penguin-Pal (talk) 06:22, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on wining a Penguin Award! AvatarPenguin (talk) 19:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC)Yellow ColorAvatarPenguin (talk) 19:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC)